1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device, system, and method for remediation of contaminated soil.
2. Related Art
Current technologies for remediating contaminated soil employ electrical soil-warming techniques to convert contaminants in the soil to a gas that is ultimately released from the soil. However, there are several recognized drawbacks to existing electrical soil-warming techniques including:
1) Energy Utilization: heating with 6.8 MHz electricity is about twice as expensive a basic 60 Hz power; conversion and utilization of energy in the form of electricity (and especially RF) can be as much as six times the cost of direct, fossil-fired energy use.
2) Startup costs: Use of electrical systems and RF generators typically require complex impedance matching systems and electrical power distribution systems.
3) Radiation: Potentially hazardous RF radiation are a growing national concern; new ANSI standards are becoming increasingly more stringent in this area.
4) High Voltage: Potentially dangerous high voltage is a concern with the use of in-ground electrodes; voltage can be as high as 10 KV in electrical warming systems.
5) Hot Spots: Electrical warming presents the possible problem of hot spots and possible underground fires/explosions caused by dielectric variations in geological structure.
Thus, there is a need for a new technology to remediate contaminated soil that avoids at least one of the preceding drawbacks.